


Lei che balla è la donna del Boss

by Shutupandance



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Edo è sottone, M/M, non ho nulla da taggare se non
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Edo vorrebbe correre sul palco e baciarlo.O, Edoardo sorprende Lauro sul set di Bam Bam Twist
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lei che balla è la donna del Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Dato che Lauro non ha intenzione di rendere i suoi video queer come sogno io allora io ci scrivo fic out of spite rendendo molto phrocio il tutto perché qua qualcuno deve pur farlo. 
> 
> Questa fic completamente self indulgent quindi scusatemi ma sentivo il bisogno di scrivere tutto ciò, dato che se aspetto che un certo qualcuno me lo mostri muoio prima me sa.
> 
> Detto questo enjoy bbys <3

Edoardo apre lentamente la porta dello studio di registrazione, entra cercando di non fare rumore e si sposta in un angolo buio del set, mascherina leopardata in volto e occhiali da sole, per essere sicuro di non essere notato.  
  
Sa che Lauro lo riconoscerebbe ovunque, indipendentemente da che cosa ha addosso o da quanto cerchi di nascondersi, ma spera che sia troppo preoccupato a girare il videoclip per accorgersi di lui.  
  
Lo vede là, sopra il palco, illuminato dalle luci che puntano su di lui, un completo ghepardato gli fascia il corpo, Edo nota che Lauro non sta indossando una maglia, un sorriso si forma sul suo volto, dopotutto non sarebbe la persona che ama se non trovasse il modo di rimanere mezzo nudo ad ogni occasione possibile.  
  
Illuminato così sul palco Lauro splende, e non importa che ci siano altre persone attorno a lui, che là davanti ci sia una coppia che balla, Edo tiene gli occhi fissi su di lui, la presenza di Lauro magnetica non gli consente di distogliere lo sguardo nemmeno per un attimo.  
  
Segue ogni suo movimento, le gambe lunghe che si intrecciano, le mani che muovono l’asta del microfono, ma soprattutto gli sguardi che Lauro lancia alla telecamera, ipnotici, come se volesse sedurre il suo pubblico.  
  
Edo si avvicina ancora un po’ al palco, tutti così intenti a lavorare che nessuno si è ancora accorto della sua presenza, da questa distanza riesce a vedere meglio il volto di Lauro, l’ombretto nero che gli tinge le palpebre e il mascara che gli allunga le ciglia.  
  
Edo vorrebbe correre sul palco e baciarlo.  
  
Vede Lauro dirigersi verso una delle drag queen sul palco, sguardo dritto verso di lei, le si avvicina e le cinge il braccio intorno alle spalle, microfono ancora alla mano, Edo pensa che non ha mai voluto essere al posto di qualcun altro così tanto in vita sua.  
  
Lì, accanto a Lauro sul palco, con le sue braccia intorno alle spalle, lì, nel suo posto.  
  
Si limita a osservare la scena dall’ombra del set, attendendo che il direttore interrompa le riprese così da poter correre vicino a Lauro e fargli una sorpresa, dopotutto è il motivo per cui si è presentato sul set oggi, quello e perché voleva vedere dal vivo l’outfit di cui Lauro gli aveva mandato una foto ore prima.  
  
“Fermi, va bene, per oggi finiamo qua.”  
  
Lauro lascia a terra l’asta del microfono e rilassa visibilmente le spalle, prende una bottiglietta vicino a lui e beve un sorso, quasi si strozza quando vede Edoardo in un angolo, gli occhi fissi su di lui ed un sorriso sul volto.  
  
Edo si avvicina a lui e lo avvolge in un abbraccio stretto, si erano visti il giorno prima ma già gli era mancato, posa la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e ispira, il profumo dolce di Lauro gli riempie le narici, gli inonda la mente.  
  
“Edoà che cazzo ci fai qua?”  
  
“Mah nulla de che, facevo un giro e volevo vedè che combinavi.”  
  
Edo risponde così perché _“Son venuto qua perché me mancavi”_ gli sembra un po’ troppo sdolcinato da dire. Lauro gli sorride e poggia la testa sulla sua spalla, smascherando immediatamente la bugia dell’altro, ma decide che per oggi è meglio non insistere.  
  
Una delle drag queen si avvicina a loro, proprio quella che Lauro aveva abbracciato poco prima, ma Edo cerca di non soffermarsi troppo su questo dettaglio, un sorriso sul volto mentre si presenta e stringe la mano di Edoardo.  
  
Conversano tranquilli per un paio di minuti finché tutti gli attori vengono richiamati nei camerini per uscire dai vestiti di scena, tutti tranne Lauro, che resta ancora accanto ad Edoardo, un braccio che gli cinge la vita ed Edo che si avvicina al suo orecchio per sussurrargli qualcosa.  
  
“T’ho visto prima sai? Io me ne vado per qualche ora e te già me rimpiazzi col primo chitarrista che trovi.”  
  
Lauro scoppia a ridere, lo prende per mano e lo trascina sopra il palco, le luci ancora accese ma il personale praticamente scomparso, tranne un piccolo gruppetto che conversa in un angolo lontano dello studio.  
  
“Balla con me. Ti faccio vedere quanto mi sei mancato oggi.”  
  
Edoardo scuote lievemente le spalle ma poi lo asseconda, Lauro fa partire la musica e Edo si avvicina a lui, gli posa le mani sui fianchi e inizia a scuoterli lentamente.  
  
“Amò no dovemo ballà il ballo più sexy della storia.”  
  
“Laurè me voi seriamente fa ballà il twist.”  
  
“Sono o non sono la _donna_ del boss? Beh dimostramelo.”  
  
Lauro sa esattamente che tasti toccare per far fare a Edoardo esattamente quello che vuole lui, basta buttarla sulla sfida, calcare il fatto che non pensa Edo possa farlo che subito si ritrova a lanciare le scarpe giù dal palco.  
  
Lauro lo segue pochi secondi dopo, si avvicina nuovamente allo speaker e rimette la canzone dall’inizio.  
  
_Malandrino  
chiodo giallo e zaffiro bluette yeah  
è lo zoo di Berlino_  
  
Si fissano intensamente negli occhi, nessuno dei due ha alcuna intenzione di distogliere lo sguardo, Edo sposta il peso sulla punta del piede destro e inizia a farlo ondeggiare, la gamba che lo segue di conseguenza, e i fianchi che si muovono a ritmo.  
  
_La mia tipa è un vampiro ed è pazza di me  
sei più bella dal vivo  
lei che balla è la donna del boss  
davanti a un jukebox_  
  
Lauro davanti a lui è disinvolto, non è mai stato un gran ballerino ma ha quell’attitudine, quell’autostima, con cui potrebbe ingannare chiunque, i suoi fianchi si muovono sciolti mentre schiocca le dite a tempo di musica.  
  
_Tarantino  
con quei bravi ragazzi  
è delirio è De Niro  
sì_  
  
Lauro sorride, ma il suo è un sorriso di sfida, un _“Sai fare solo questo?”_ , ed Edoardo lo prende come un obbiettivo personale, ballare così bene da far ricredere Lauro. Sposta il peso sull’altra gamba e si muove ancora di più, è intenzionato a donargli un vero e proprio spettacolo.  
  
_Sì balliamo  
Bam bam, bam bam, un twist e poi  
Bam bam, bam bam, motel ad ore  
Bam bam, bam bam, ragazzi fuori  
Bam bam, bam bam_  
  
Edo si fa trasportare dalla musica, il ritmo della base che gli entra nelle vene, rilassa tutti i muscoli e si lascia andare, getta le mani in aria e lascia che si muovano, tutto questo sempre fissando Lauro negli occhi, occhi che lo guardano a loro volta.  
  
_Adrenalina  
siamo sopra il bancone io e te  
io e te  
sì, sì è una rapina  
svuoto le tasche e mi riempio di te_  
  
Lauro si avvicina lentamente ad Edoardo, lo sguardo da predatore, come se non aspettasse altro che divorarselo là su quel palco, la vicinanza di Lauro gli fa tremare le ginocchia, ma lui continua a ballare imperterrito, non può ancora dargliela vinta così.  
  
_Sì donna bambina  
è una madonnina che piange per me  
ma poi mi rovina  
ed io che so farmi rovinare da te_  
  
Lauro si sporge verso di lui, i loro volti sono separati solo da pochi centimetri, il suo sguardo cade sulle labbra dell’altro e Edo pensa di aver vinto, che sarà Lauro il primo a cedere e baciarlo, ma lui si avvicina ancora un po’, simula lo schiocco di un bacio con le labbra e si allontana bruscamente.  
  
Edo sa di aver appena perso questa loro sfida, fatta di sguardi e balli promiscui.  
  
_Sì balliamo  
Bam bam, bam bam, un twist e poi  
Bam bam, bam bam, motel ad ore  
Bam bam, bam bam, ragazzi fuori  
Bam bam, bam bam_  
  
Edoardo lo prende per un braccio e lo trascina nel camerino di Lauro, avrebbe voluto prenderlo e baciarlo là, esattamente su quel palco, ma sono in pubblico e nonostante tutto ad Edo certe cose piace tenerle private.  
  
La schiena di Lauro sbatte con un tonfo sulla porta, le labbra di Edo si schiantano sulle sue in un bacio tanto atteso e agognato, denti e lingue che danzano insieme, la musica ancora in sottofondo.  
  
_È un’overdose di rose mi amor  
è una danza tra scheletri, scheletri  
una pallottola d’armi e jukebox  
stiamo dando fuoco ai sedili  
a una cabrio rosa mi amor_  
  
Lauro ribalta le loro posizioni, ora è Edo quello spalmato contro la porta del camerino, sguardi intensi e mani veloci, voraci, è tutto quello gli serve in questo momento.  
  
Lauro si inginocchia ai suoi piedi, sguardo fisso nel suo mentre gli slaccia la cintura, ed inizia a canticchiare sottovoce.  
  
"Questa è vita per noi  
non c’è città che basti per noi  
la tua gonna è Las Vegas  
toglila e poi  
vivremo solo un ricordo  
che ho rimosso"  
  
Una risata esce leggera dalla bocca di Edoardo che getta la testa all'indietro appena le labbra di Lauro lo accolgono dentro di lui, pensa che forse dovrebbe sorprenderlo un po’ più spesso.


End file.
